Fire demon  insane pyro maniac  va va va BOOM!
by mangafreak14
Summary: The team gets 2 new members. Set after Dark tournament. Will the team make it out unscathed when it turns out one team mate is serial killer insane? or will love blossom between Hiei and her? Hieixoc and Kurama/Youkoxoc
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR PRONGS AND PADFOOT! XD okay...this is gonna have a lemon eventually but i'll post a clean version of the chapter with the lemon as well. warning: strong violence, harsh language, adult themes, and self harm. **

**Now on with the story!**

'Team Urameshi: winners of the Dark Tournament. Composed of a half-demon, Yusuke Urameshi; a fox demon, Youko Kurama; a fire demon, Hiei Jaganshi; a human, Kazuma Kuwabara; a human, Genkai (deceased). Oho, lookie here…Hiei's the Darkness Dragon. Consumed it during his fight with Bui. This'll be fun.'

Out of the corner of her eye, the pyro maniac saw Koenma watching her nervously. 'She's had no interest in the other teams I proposed. Oh please please please please, let her like this one!' prayed Koenma as the girl before him read over Yusuke's tem. Koenma opened his eyes only to find gold and silver eyes centimeters from his own.

"Gah!" came from the teen's mouth as he toppled out of his chair. He stared up at the ceiling dazedly. A mop of brown and black peeked over the side of his desk.

"Eh heh..Gomen, Koenma. Didn't mean for that to happen."

Koenma shook his head as he stood. "It's fine. So, Prongs, what do you think?" A sadistic smile graced her black lips. A crazed cackle erupted from her scarred and pale throat before she said "Watch big demon go boom!" He gave a shout of joy as the girl now known as Prongs threw her head back and cackled. As the insane girl cackled, Koenma grabbed his communicator, "Botan, get those four idiots up here."

*Three Hours Later*

Koenma drummed his fingers on his now clear desk. Yusuke and the others still hadn't arrived, Prongs had gone back to the lab after five minutes of waiting, and explosions had yet to happen. The brunette started when his big fancy door opened revealing the four men he'd been waiting three hours for. "Well its about time you four got here!"

Yusuke glared. "Its not our fault! We had to hunt down Hiei since he decided to disappear five minutes before we got the call!"

Koenma shook his head. 'Might as well get this over with' He faced the team with a serious expression. "Boys, you are about to gain two new team members. Their names are Padfoot and Prongs."

Hiei inwardly groaned. He already had to deal with two idiots but now he had to deal with four?

"Now, in a minute you'll be meeting them. First, something needs to happen before we go." Kurama arched an eyebrow. "And what's that?" A mad cackle then sounded from behind a small set of metal doors.

Koenma simply held up a hand, his head tilted to the side. The cackling stopped only to be followed by a loud "OH SHIT!" *BOOM* A small set of metal doors flew open as two lithe and small figures raced out of the black and strangely blue smoke. The team stared in amazement as two young girls emerged from the cloud, coughing and covered in soot. One though, had multiple scars along her entire body.

A voice broke the silence. "Okay, new rule: Never mix chloroform with peroxide and radium. Agreed?" came from the taller of the two. Her scarred companion simply nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me? You just got covered in soot and were carried towards the testing area exit by the explosion! I got the full package! Soot, new cuts, and new burns!" The tall one opened her mouth to retort but then saw that her friend was right and clamped her mouth shut.

The scarred one continued. "Besides, I'm the one who has to worry about the chemical things! You work with the deadly plants!" Her friend nodded. "Very true."

Koenma cleared his throat. "Girls, meet your new team mates!" Hiei moved his eyes to the soot covered pair only for him to do a double take.

The scarred one had hair the color of chocolate and caramel that darkened to a deep black at the ends and the roots. Her thin lips were a solid black and her eyes…didn't even match. Her right eye was a deep gold and her left was vibrant silver. He was barely able to keep his jaw from dropping. All over her entire body, were scars. Burns and cuts that appeared to be new covered her arms and throat.

Koenma turned to the group. "Boys, meet Padfoot and Prongs, the brightest people out of every person I've ever met. Prongs," Koenma gestured to the short and scarred girl, "is a pyro maniac works with chemicals and creates expl-" "Things that go kaboom!" She cackled and spun around in a circle. Her soot coated friend deadpanned before latching on to her arm.

"Calm down you idiot. Honestly…" She turned her gaze to the stunned team. "Hi! I'm Padfoot! I work with and create deadly plants." Koenma nodded in agreement. "These two will be showing you their labs when THEY want to, which means…no death threats, bribes, or seducing them into showing it you before they're ready to."

Yusuke smirked and punched the air. "Woo! This is gonna be awesome!" Kurama smiled and Hiei shook his head, hiding a smile of his own.

Koenma sighed and turned to the two girls. "Do you want to show them now or later?" Prongs said nothing, turning around and walked back to the smoking doors. "Uh….I'm gonna say now's fine..-.-'" Padfoot turned to the group of boys behind her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go."

Hahahaha! cliffy! bwuahahahahahaha! stay tuned for the next chapter where we see the labs and just what Prongs is so anxious to get back to...


	2. Chapter 2

****italics and underlined is telepathy with Hiei**

**Bold italics is speaking with a dragon**

**Bold and underlined is demons speaking with other demons**

**(This will NOT be repeated so if you have no idea what's going on in future chapters….refer back to this chapter. The reference to this chapter however, will be posted at the beginning of each future chapter. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

"Hn." Was all Hiei said before vanishing only to reappear at Prongs' side, his hands shoved in his coat pockets. They walked ahead silently while the group behind them laughed and conversed loudly. They came to a halt after two minutes of walking. Instead of a lab, Hiei saw a large metal wall with five different colored squares.

She placed a hand on a black and a hand on a purple. 'Left, Right, Up, Down, Left' went through Hiei's mind as she shifted them around the wall before pressing them into the metal. As they drew nearer, the group continued on being oblivious while Kurama, on the other hand, witnessed the unveiling of their new team members' lab.

Said redhead gasped and fumbled around in his brain to remember just how to close his now open mouth. Padfoot giggled and shut his open mouth with her hand beneath his chin as she passed him.

"Kurama ikes it? Cus he seems to be surpriseded. " With a blush on his face, he sheepishly nodded in agreement. Giggling once more, she brushed her lips against his cheek before following her new team. 'What the hell did I do that for?' thought a now blushing Padfoot as she replayed the kiss in her mind. 'I hate impulses.'

When Yusuke and Kuwabara finally decided to give their arguing a rest, their jaws dropped at the sight of the lab. A large stone room filled with any and every mythical and real element, solution, acid, stone, and composition ever thought of.

'Brimstone! Did one of those two actually go to the Underworld to get that? They must be crazy!' was all that went through Koenma's head as he looked around the room in wonder. One of the tables had what appeared to be recent scorch marks in the center.

While the shorter of the two ahead moved about corking beakers closed and putting away chemicals in cupboards, Padfoot whirled around to face the awed group with a smile.

"Okay, seeing as Shorty over there is anxious to get back to work, I'll give ya'll the verbal tour for now, 'kay?" Without waiting for a response, she turned and faced a set of cabinets.

"Okay in here a set is ten. In addition, this set of cabinets holds all of our nuclear chemicals. The next set holds all the high-level acids and solutions with high acidic levels. For three more sets, we have the radioactive chemicals, solutions, powders, and stones. And the rest hold our more basic acids and chemicals, blah blah blah..." She pointed at each set or group as they were mentioned. Turning back to the band of misfits, she giggled upon seeing Kurama's face full of longing at the acid set.

"You know, as long as you can handle the chemicals correctly, ya'll are welcome to use the lab whenever you like."

*THUD* they turned to see Prongs on the floor, rubbing the back of her head. Koenma stifled his snickers behind a hand as she stood and began to climb the table once more and reached for the cabinet above her. She was soon on her tip toes, her arm stretched out. A whine escaped her throat as she tried and failed to reach the scorched cabinet.

Kuwabara screeched. "GAH! It's a DRAGON!" Hiei snorted in his amusement as the fox size dragon opened the cabinet for the scar-ridden girl with its tail.

He looked at her with a questioning mew. She sighed in thanks as she stood normally and lowered her arms. With a snap of her fingers, a clipboard appeared in her hands. With a hand on her hip, she skimmed the papers, looking at her diagnoses.

_**"Eh….purple, bright green, neon blue, black, dark green; no not the solution, it's a powder; orange, yellow, and…gimme that white at the very back."**_ For each color, he would snake his head in and carefully grasp it between his fangs and lower it into the basket on the table.

However, when she said white, he slid his tail into the cabinet and wrapped it around the small test tube. He placed it gently in the wicker basket before letting out a happy cry. Prongs giggled and placed a kiss on the tip of his snout before leaping down to the floor. Slowly, she twisted around to face the team.

A wild and crazy light appeared in her eyes as she mock whispered in a sing – song voice, "New colors new dragons new flames old flames and old colors are deadly fun." With a wild cackle, she bounded out of the lab and through a large and flame scarred doorway. A grinning Padfoot beckoned them to the door before slipping out the door herself.

Their minds stumped, the five men walked through the door way; all of them unknowing of the 'mythical' wonder they were about to see. Well, that is, almost all of them. Two of the team walked at the very back, each silently snickering to his self.


	3. Chapter 3

****italics and underlined is telepathy with Hiei**

**Bold italics is speaking with a dragon**

**Bold and underlined is demons speaking with other demons**

**(This will NOT be repeated so if you have no idea what's going on in future chapters….refer back to this chapter. The reference to this chapter however, will be posted at the beginning of each future chapter. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

The three human teens gasped out of both fright and awe. For right in front of them, were three enormous dragons in three equally large glass tanks. Kuwabara's jaw dropped to the floor as he saw yet another dragon. Only, the thing is, this one was the size of full grown male grizzly bear and had fangs that peeked over its bottom lip. Hiei snickered as he smelt that the fool had literally pissed his pants. His eyes flickered over to Pongs who was ignoring the fool's stuttering and walking to the tank furthest from the door.

Setting the basket on the table in front of the tank, she began to climb up the ladder attached to the tank. It was when she neared the top that Hiei noticed the number scars from fangs and claws on her legs and lower back had grown since he had last seen her.

'What idiot woke a dragon this time?' He heard Koenma gasp in horror as she pushed the top off with the help of the large dragon and swung her legs over the side of the tank and slid in.

"What the hell? What the hell is she doing?" Yusuke whirled around in surprise to face Koenma. 'Binky breath is cussing?'

A growl interrupted Koenma's rant. "Shut up. Your screaming will wake him before she finishes healing." Koenma gulped. He'd never heard Padfoot use such a cold voice before, and he decided then and there he didn't like it. "And the last time that happened, the dragon came very close to killing her." With that she strode forward to stand beside Hiei, her gaze never moving from the submerged girl. Said girl turned and face Hiei.

_I need you to grab the black. _Hiei jumped very very very slightly as a voice sounded in his head. He nodded his head once and flitted over to the table. He picked up the test tube with the black gunk in it. He raised an eyebrow at her nod. Prongs swam over to where she was opposite of Hiei.

_Take the plastic tube and unwind it. Lower one end directly in front of me. _Before she even blinked, one of the ends was dangling a mere 3 centimeters from her nose.

'Okay then. That works too.' Went through her head as a smirking Hiei said _Onna, now what do you need? Perhaps a roll of gauze and hospital tape, hm? _ Prongs blushed deeply at the reminder. _Shut it three eyes. _

His smirk only grew larger. _Take the black and pour a small thin trickle into the tube for….5 seconds. _He quickly did as she said when the dragon beside her shifted as she wormed the tube into his maw. With her free hand she pointed to a test tube with a lightly bubbling purple concoction before pointing to an empty beaker.

_Now pour in half of that. Stop when I tap on the glass. _

Yusuke fumbled around in his head, searching for a memory of when Hiei was willingly obedient and helpful. Finding none, he turned to Kurama.

"What the hell is wrong with Hiei? He's never…..like this." Came from his mouth as he gestured to Hiei.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders in response. "I've no idea. He's never been this way before. I'm just as confused as you are, Yusuke."

'Well he's a lot of help.' He thought sarcastically. He turned his attention back to Hiei and the nutty scientist. Hiei was pouring in the purple crap only to stop as Prongs tapped lightly on the glass.

_Alrighty then. Now the white. Use that eyedropper to put in one drop. _ Using said eyedropper, the short fire demon let the one allowed drop into the beaker. She then pointed to a pair of gloves then at Hiei. He glared. "I see no reason for me to wear such ridicules ningen things." Prongs glowered and pointed at a heavily smoking and bubbling neon blue acid. Kurama came up beside his three eyed friend.

"Hiei. Perhaps she wishes to keep you safe. That composition has a very high acidic level." "Oh? And what makes you say that fox?" He simply pointed at the young pyro maniac. The scarred girl nodded sadly, placing her palm against the glass, her eyes pleading with him to use the acid proof gloves. His glare softened when he realized that she wanted him to wear the gloves to keep him from being hurt; not to prevent compromising the mixture. He reached for the gloves and began to pour the neon blue acid in the now light purple solution. As he continued to pour, a red she-dragon the size of a housecat came in.

"What the-? How many dragons do you guys have?"

Hiei snorted, unamused. "Fool. (who's always called Fool? Go watch yu yu hakusho if u've no clue!) Dragons and those that have consumed a dragon as I have come here for healing, checkups, or if the dragon has gone into labor. Prongs is known throughout the Rekai and Makai as Flaming Sinner, Dragon healer, and Healing Flame. That dragon is most likely a helper." Said dragon wriggled in the air with importance before landing on a bright yellow button. Yusuke's jaw dropped as a loud beeping sounded as the floor opened and a new tank rose up, filled with a brand new solution, this one a powdery white. The small dragon took flight again, gliding over to where Hiei stood. She wrapped the end of her tail around the neck of a beaker that was filled one third of the way with a bright orange powder. Kurama, seeing its struggle to lift it off the table and into the air, placed a hand directly underneath the small beaker.

"_**Here, let me help you." **_Said Kurama to the small dragon. She gave a squawk of happiness and released the small beaker from her tail. Giving another squawk, she turned a full summersault in the air before landing on the fox's shoulder. Her chest rumbled with her loud cattish purr. Kurama grinned upon hearing Padfoot's giggle.

"_**Okay! Grab orange and follow. Is very important." **_She growled out while bobbing her angular head enthusiastically, her purple eyes wide.

Kurama nodded. _**"Of course. Will you tell me what you are called, little one?" **_She mewed_**. "Tsubaki." **_He smiled warmly at Tsubaki.

"_**Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Tsubaki. My name is Kurama." **_She playfully nipped his ear before jumping down on to the metal table, her talons making a loud clack sound as she landed.

She carefully picked up the fragile glass test tube with her fang filled jaws before leaping into the air with her translucent wings spread out, catching herself in midair as she began to rapidly flap her ivory talon tipped wings.

Flapping her wings one, two, three times she lifted up higher into the air, using her long tail as a ruder. She glided through the air over the tanks for a few seconds before landing on a wooden table in front of the new tank. She turned her head to look at Kurama, her eyes large and unblinking.

"_**Grab spring green and sky blue."**_ He nodded before grabbing the chemicals Tsubaki had asked for. He then all but sauntered over to the wooden table, not once feeling the eyes upon.

Tsubaki turned her head back around and placed the tube between her front paws, grasping the delicate glass stopper with her fangs. Slowly, ever so slowly, she eased the stopper out of the opening. Placing it in Kurama's outstretched palm, she stood on her hind legs and tipped the rest of the liquefied lithium into the flask, the orange and purple making a strange color.

Tsubaki did the same for the liquefied gold(spring green) and kryptonite. Once finished, she let out a high pitched cry that was answered by a sound like that of a Nazgul. The two demons and half demon clapped their hands over their nearly bleeding ears. Padfoot made a few quick hand signs before a fast beam of lights shot through the wall and silence ensued.

Yusuke walked to stand beside Padfoot. He followed her gaze to the tank were a small and fragile looking Prongs swam about, checking various parts of the dragon's green and blue body.

"Why aren't you helping her? You seem like you really want to, so why don't you?" He asked, half expecting an answer. He jumped when she answered after a two minute time period.

"The dragon council says that one person knowing how to heal a dragon is dangerous enough as it is. So there's only one human healer for dragons. And that healer is Prongs." The entire time she spoke, she stared at the ground with her arms wrapped around her torso. Yusuke watched her, concern apparent in his brown eyes. 'This girl must go through hell every time her friend has to get in one of those tanks.' So he decided to ask a question. "How is having a person know how to heal a dragon dangerous?"

"Because in order to heal a dragon, you must first learn what weakens it, harms it, poisons it, and…what kills it. This is why only dragon keepers, dragons, and dragon holders like Hiei are allowed to help. Dragon keepers are chosen by fate and while they know how to heal minor injuries, the major ones can only be healed using the knowledge that only the healer has. So, they bring in the dragons for healing."

Yusuke nodded his head in understanding. "Well damn. That council is pretty fucked up if you ask me."

They both started as a psychotic voice sounded. "Damn right they are, Urameshi. But you must also know this about being the healer; when dealing with dragons as Flaming Sinner does, one must steel their heart towards the dragons. Because a healer must also know…when there is no hope for a dragon and when they need to be put out of their misery." Their heads shot up towards the top of the tank Prongs was in. Padfoot gasped in horror. For there before them, was…..

**Hahahahaha! CLIFF HANGER! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm evil, aren't I?**

**Yusuke: You have no idea. She's so friggin' twisted and screwed up in the head that even binky breath's old man is scared to be around her when she's pissed or has an idea. **

**Manga: Am NOT! *slumps in chair as Yusuke stares at her* okay, maybe I am a little nuts. but that's why they call me Nucking Futs Nix I guess. Well..either that or Tsuki…**

**Hiei: Orusai, baka ningen onna. **

**Nix: Take that back right now Hiei Jaganashi or you aren't getting ANY sweet snow or Nix/Hiei time for a WEEK!**

**Hiei: *Stares at her in horror* You wouldn't dare! Please! I love you! *chases after cackling Nix***

**Yusuke: -.-''''' Well….just review and wait for the chapter PAINTENTLY or else there will be no KuramaxPadfoot lemon, understand Evee? This message was brought to you by Mangafreak14, aka Nucking Futs Nix aka Prongs aka Tsuki. *walks off muttering darkly about hormonal fire demons***

**Hey guys I'm thinking of writing a Lord of the Rings Fanfic with myslef and Tiger DeRanged as the oc for the two pairings. tell me whatcha think, kay?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP: They both started as a psychotic voice sounded. "Damn right they are, Urameshi. But you must also know this about being the healer; when dealing with dragons as Flaming Sinner does, one must steel their heart towards the dragons. Because a healer must also know…when there is no hope for a dragon and when they need to be put out of their misery." Their heads shot up towards the top of the tank Prongs was in. Padfoot gasped in horror. For there before them, was…..

Now on with the show!

A bloody and bleeding Prongs. Koenma covered his mouth as bile rose up in his throat. "Wha- What the hell happened to you?" The small bloodied girl shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry, its nothing. He shifted a leg that I happened to be by and was nearly decapitated but now I'm good."

Prongs then leapt done to the ground, landing silently beside a horrified Hiei. "Come now Flying Shadow. You've seen worse happen to me so stop gawking and add that baby blue and bubblegum pink. Come find me when you're done."

Hiei scowled at the translation of his name. "Hn. Baka ningen onna." Was all he said before turning back to his work. Prongs then childishly stuck her tongue out at him before pulling it back in with a dark blush on her face. Yusuke leaned over to Padfoot. "Wonder what Hiei said this time" in a whisper as Prongs stuttered.

Grabbing a towel from under the metal table, she calmly wiped the blood from her arms, face, and upper legs before wrapping them in gauze. "And before you ask, Youko was a Dragon Keeper for a short period of time as a child. Seeing as Shuichi IS Youko Kurama, he can help me without being hunted down by the Dragon council."

Kuwabara scratched his head, a confused and puzzled look on his face. "But what about shrimp over there? He ain't a….what'd you call it….a dragon keeper person and he's helpin' ya." Yusuke groaned and deadpanned while Koenma hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Kuwabara…did you hear NOTHING when Hiei explained what this place is? This is a clinic for dragons. Dragon holders come here and have their dragons extracted for a check up every month. Hiei is a wonderful example of this. As the holder of the Black dragon Hiei must come in once a month for a checkup. And since he's a holder, he can help me. Oh! Add all of that dark green powder. I gots to go grab some brimstone." At Hiei's nod she turned to Kurama.

"Hey fox boy! When Tsubaki comes back have her add that yellow powder to the tank." At his lost look she pointed over to a cluster of wooden barrels. "Right over there pretty boy. Have her add half a barrel." He nodded his head once before turning back to the beaker in his hands.

Prongs turned and grabbing Yusuke by his shirt collar, mock whispered in her Darth Vader voice, "You. You're coming with me." And walked back towards the lab, dragging Yusuke along with her.

He sulked the entire drag back. Prongs then pulled him up off the ground and said, "Gimme a boost." He deadpanned. "With what?" Yusuke all but shrieked this. She stared at him as though he was an incompetent idiot. "Your spirit energy dimwit!" Yusuke jumped and hung from the ceiling using his claws. He chanced a glance and saw none other then…."Grandma? What the hell are you doing in Spirit World?" Genkai glowered in response. "I'm here to meet the team's newest members dimwit. Now lose those claws and get your lazy ass down here!" Yusuke scoffed and retracted his claws before landing silently and gracefully on the floor.

The old woman turned to the pyro fanatic. "Which door leads to the rest of them?" Genkai asked in her harsh sounding voice. The scarred girl simply pointed to the door on her left before looking at Yusuke. "Up." She all but demanded. Yusuke grumbled under his breath, "All right all right. Damn I get it already." He took a deep breath and released a sliver of his energy, bending the wisp of blue energy to wrap about her small body, slowly lifting her up to the cabinet. He arched a black brow when he heard the muttered colors. 'Colors? What the hell?' he thought as he held up her basket from earlier and watched as she piled in tubes.

'Woah…didn't know that could be a color.' He grinned. "Damn. Didn't think that was a color Prongs." He kept his tone teasing, but still got smacked upside the head. Yusuke scowled until he heard giggling. He smiled. 'Finally! Something that ain't crazy outta her!'

He blanched at all the colors Prongs had put in the now heavy basket. "Prongs?" "Hm?" He snorted at her nonchalant response before asking "Just what the hell are you going to do with all that shit?" The woman turned and gently smiled at Yusuke. "Down please." The raven head sighed before gently lifting her into the air and then slowly down to the ground.

Her bare feet landed on the ground without a sound as she beamed at the toushin. She hefted the heavy basket onto her shoulder before turning back to Yusuke. "I need to have two dragons outta here before six forty five. Two dragon holders and a dragon keeper are coming in for check ups and a healing session."

"Just two?" He lifted an eyebrow at the small number. Prongs giggled. "Well, three if you count Hiei. He got here a couple hours early. Tsubaki, the dragon Kurama's helping, will give the dragons their check ups and I'll be healing the hosts' bodies of any damage that they may have taken due to a dragon living in their body." She placed the basket on the table, turning away from Yusuke.

"Now shoo. Tell Hiei to pour that stuff slowly down that tube before heading to his usual check up room. But he'll need to lose the cloak this time unless he wants that last extraction session to happen again." At the mazuko's blank face she giggled and simply said "I'll tell you when your older." He grinned and shoved his hands down his pant pockets and walked towards the doorway.


End file.
